


The Starks

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Tony Stark finds out he has a family





	The Starks

“Mr. Stark!” You call your heels clicking loudly on the tiles of his building. The once young and dashing Tony Stark hasn’t slowed down with age. Really other than the wrinkles and the grey hair that streaks through not only his hair but his beard as well he’s virtually unchanged from his Avenger days. “Mr. Stark! Please!” You cry shoving one of those unruly auburn curls out of your face. You cut in front of him, finally successfully blocking his path. “I know that you probably don’t want to deal with me, some random woman, but I need to speak with you!”  
“Set up a meeting.”  
“I’ve already tried that! Twice!” You protest before he tries to go around you again. “Please it will only take a moment!”  
“That’s longer than I have.” He dismisses you again and slips by you with ease, continuing his way to his car.  
“You’re my only hope!”  
“Talk to Ms. Marvel or Spider-Man. I don’t do that Avenger shit anymore.”  
“I know. That’s not why I need your help.”  
“If this is a consultation-”  
“It’s not. Mr. Stark I need some of your bone marrow. My daughter, she’s four, she’s sick. Really sick.”  
“And you think I’m just going to give you some of my bone marrow?”  
“I just need to know if you’re a match.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because families are the first place they check. Mom wasn’t a match and I wasn’t so I’m hoping you might be. Please.” He staring with a look that’s part annoyed, part confused and maybe just a tiny bit angry.  
“What do you mean family? I don’t have any family.”  
“Pepper Potts is my mom. She told me you were my dad, she only told me because Monica is so sick. Please. I wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t have told you if it literally wasn’t life or death.”  
“Pepper?” He breathes like it’s a name he hasn’t even thought of for years. “I need proof.”  
“We can do a DNA test but I need to know if your bone marrow will work now.” You’re hardly daring to hope, your mom had been against this plan the whole time but you couldn’t just stand by.  
“What about her Dad?”  
“He died. In Afghanistan. His parents and sister weren’t a match either. Please Mr. Stark I know I’m asking a lot but she’s only four and she’s my whole world. I don’t want-”  
“Okay.” He cuts you off. “What hospital is she at?”  
“Children’s.”  
A half hour later you’re leading him into your daughter’s hospital room. Monica is sound asleep but your mom isn’t, she gives you a sad smile.  
“She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago.” She whispers.  
“Thanks mom. Can you call the nurse?”  
“Why?”  
“He agreed.” You look at her puzzled then turn and realize Tony Stark isn’t behind you anymore. He didn’t change his mind did he? The horror runs through you and you dash to the door. He’s standing just out of view, looking anxious. “Mr. Stark?”  
“Tony. Please.” He says quietly his brown eyes bore into yours. “She’s here isn’t she. Pepper.”  
“Yes. She still loves you you know.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I used to tease her about her celebrity crush on you. Before I knew.” You take his hand gently and then ease him into the room. You hear your mom take in a shaky breath.  
“Tony.” She whispers.  
“Hi Pep.” He whispers back. “So, you’re a mom.”  
“I know I should have told you Tony-”  
“A hot mom.” He says as a smirk crosses his face and your mom lets out a little laugh.  
“Oh Tony.”  
“Did you page the nurse?” You ask.  
“Yes.” You lead your dad to the spot next to your mom and gesture for him to sit down. The nurse comes in a few minutes later and when you explain the situation to her she goes to get the cheek swab. Tony does it without hesitation and the nurse promises to get the lab on it immediately. You’re not going to kid yourself and pretend it’s not because of who the man is. After a few minutes of awkward silence you stand.  
“I’m going to go get some coffee. Either of you want some?”  
“Please.” Your mom says.  
“Black.” Tony confirms with a smile, “Thank you.” You nod, snatch up your purse and head out. Hopefully when you get back they’ll be more comfortable with one another. You get the three coffees and make your way back up to Monica’s room. They’re talking when you get there so you pause at the door and listen.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Tony.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“I found out right after your fight with Steve. Rhodey was hurt. You were broken. I didn’t want you to have to take on the responsibility of raising a baby. The longer I waited the harder it got to tell you. She’s just like you Tony. Smart, stubborn, funny, brave. And she’s got your eyes.”  
“I noticed that. Your smile, and,” he chuckles, “your ability to get me to do things I don’t want to.”  
“Like I said, she’s stubborn.”  
“I wish I could have known her growing up. Did she ever ask about me?”  
“She did. I told her you were a hero and needed to focus on saving the world. Not just keeping us safe. You’ve got time to get to know her now, and your granddaughter.”  
“I never stopped loving you Virginia Potts.” You can’t help the smile that grows on your face. Maybe your mom will get the happy ending she deserves.  
“I didn’t stop loving you either Tony.”  
“Can we try this again? I’m out of the Avenger business, well the dangerous part. I still build them gadgets and pay for stuff.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay Tony. Let’s try again.” You take a few steps back then make it obvious you’re coming into the room.  
“I’ve got the coffees.” You say passing each of your parents, your parents, their cups.  
The three of you settle into comfortable conversation. Your mom telling your dad stories from when you were a kid. Your dad laughing in all the right places. You’re blushing like crazy at some of the more, embarrassing, ones she decides to share. You tell him about your work as an engineer and he seems more than a little impressed. The second the doctor taps on the door you freeze. You feel like the air has been sucked from your lungs. You grab your moms hand and she holds yours tightly. A third surprises you and covers both of your hands, a calloused thumb rubbing gently. Your eyes meet the hopeful brown ones of your dad and the doctor says what you’ve been waiting to hear.  
“He’s a match.”


End file.
